


Been Wanting You

by 9haharharley1



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, but supposed to be lighthearted, especially Deadpool, everyone is ooc, except Deadpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's going to save Spidey when everyone seems out to get him? Everyone's favorite mercenary, that's who!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Helping a Friend (depending on the POV)

**Author's Note:**

> This was deleted from FanFiction.net so I'm reposting it here. Maybe some of you recognize it. Completely unedited from the original work.

He had simply been swinging from building to building, enjoying the day and lovely weather, when out of nowhere, something slammed into him. Spiderman lost his grip on his web, landing hard on a small building below. Spiderman groaned, getting on his hands and knees, one hand going to the bump he was sure to have on his head. 

“That hurt…” he said to himself. 

Suddenly, he yelped, feeling whatever (or whoever, it seemed) had slammed into him pushing him back down. Spiderman was now just on his knees, his arms pulled behind him and held in a tight grip, his ass up in the air. 

“Long time, no see, Spider,” a familiar cruel voice said behind him. Spiderman was able to turn his head just enough to view his attacker. “It’s been such a long time, hasn’t it?” Venom continued. 

Spiderman gulped, trying in in vain to free his arms. “Uh, Venom? Just what exactly are you doing?”

Venom ignored him, instead leaning over his captive’s body, his long slimy tongue rolling out of his mouth. He licked a trail up the side of Spiderman’s face. The hero shuddered, blushing heavily as he felt Venom’s hips grinding into his backside. Something in his head snapped, and his struggling renewed, trying with all his might to free his arms and crawl away. This was not happening. This was so not happening! 

The monster behind him chuckled, moaning in Spiderman’s covered ear when he accidentally pressed back. 

“Keep struggling, little Spider,” Venom muttered huskily. “I like you writhing under me.”

The hero felt tears in his eyes, trying to kick out his legs; anything to get the lunatic off of him. 

One hand ran over his stomach and he could feel the top of his costume being lifted up. 

“You are so warm, Spiderman,” mumbled Venom.

Spiderman felt like giving up when a sudden gunshot pierced the air. The monster roared in rage, letting go of Spiderman’s wrists. As quickly as he could, the hero scurried away. He turned and saw Venom writhing on the rooftop, holding a hand up to his shoulder. It was gushing blood. 

Seeing this opportunity, Spiderman shot out a web to the nearest building, getting away from his enemy as fast as he could. Venom stayed on the rooftop, howling in anger. 

Neither hero nor villain noticed the figure on the building across the street walk away. 

/////

The next day, New York’s favorite Spider could be seen perched atop the bell tower of an old church. He sighed, running a hand down his masked face. 

“What the hell had yesterday been about?” he asked himself. That had been the first time any of his enemies had ever assaulted him like that, let alone willingly seek him out. It had seriously freaked him out. He was not expecting to be raped by any of his enemies. “Maybe it’s just Venom…” Spidey mumbled. “That has to be it. He’s probably just feeling deprived.”

This was not helping him feel any better. 

When he finally stood up to leave, arm outstretched and ready to web-sling, something large and decidedly human-shaped crashed into him. Both were sent tumbling off of the bell tower into the alley below. Spiderman tried to shoot a web out to catch them, but found both of his arms pinned to his sides, his face buried in someone’s chest. He started to panic, seeing his relatively short but eventful life flash before his eyes. 

He was jarred from those thoughts when they hit the ground, feeling tremors flow through his body. However, Spiderman was not lying on the ground with someone crushing him. Rather, he was laying on that someone. 

The person below him (male, since he had no distinguishing curves) sat up with Spiderman in his lap. He was nuzzling the hero’s throat. 

When the hero’s vision was no longer dizzy from the shock, he looked down to take stock of the man nuzzling him.

“Carnage?!” he yelled. Said mutant-monster-alien-thing continued to nuzzle Spiderman’s throat. “What the hell?! Get away from me!” Spiderman struggled to free himself. This was eerily similar to the day before. 

“But you feel so good, Spider!” was Carnage’s reasoning. He wrapped his arms fully around the hero, eyes closed as he started to kiss Spiderman’s neck and throat. “I just want to spend some quality time with you!” 

Quality time apparently had something to do with the bulge poking at Spiderman’s backside. He renewed his struggling, thoughts of the day before welling up in the back of his head. 

“Carnage, no!” he barked. Carnage stopped kissing him and looked up. He almost resembled a little lost puppy. “Let me go, Carnage.”

“But you’re so cute…” mumbled Venom’s son. He let go of one of Spidey’s arms and ran it down the hero’s face. “And you feel so good!” He bucked his hips up. 

Spiderman used the moment presented to him to sock the red monster in the face, hard. Carnage wailed, falling back, letting the red and blue hero go in the process. Spiderman scrambled back, ready to shoot a web when there was a gunshot and the sound of flesh tearing, followed by Carnage’s angry howling. Turning around, Spiderman saw that the monster had been shot in the same place Venom had the previous day. 

Thankful to be free and uncaring about what happened to the villain at the moment, the hero of Manhattan shot a web and got the hell out of the dirty alley. He silently thanked whoever was watching out for him. 

While Carnage cried below, the man on the bell tower off which Spiderman had fallen smirked, blowing smoke from his gun as he disappeared into the church.

//////

Later that same night, a large dark figure could be seen crawling through the window of an old warehouse. Anyone who glanced at him would think that it was the web-slinging superhero, but upon second glance, revealed it to be Venom. And Venom was very angry. 

He hadn’t taken into account somebody coming to save the Spider. Honestly. He didn’t think anyone would have the balls to shoot him either. Whatever and whoever had come to his prey’s rescue would pay dearly. This brought him to why he was in this old warehouse. 

Normally, Venom avoided his son as much as possible. Honestly, he’d rip him to shreds if he could. And he knew that Carnage would do the same for him. They hated each other. So why they were meeting in this old warehouse was anybody’s guess. 

Carnage was sitting on an old storage box when Venom arrived. The red monster was tending to a wound on his shoulder. It was in the same place where the older symbiote had been shot. Now this meeting made sense. 

“Took you long enough,” Carnage snarled. Venom hissed back, swiping his claws over the gunshot wound when his son wasn’t looking. Carnage yowled. 

“Shut up. I’m guessing this little meeting is about Spiderman?” Venom glowered. He didn’t like that Carnage had made a move on his Spider. 

“Yeah, I heard you tried messing with him,” spat Carnage. He glanced over the healing wound on Venom’s shoulder. He smirked. “Looks like you didn’t get very far.”

Venom growled, jumping up on the box and crouching next to him. “You didn’t get very far either, whelp. I wouldn’t be talking.”

They both glowered at each other for a long time, neither noticing the shadow perched outside the open window. 

Venom broke first. “So what did you call me here for?” It hurt him to ask.

“Spiderman,” Carnage started. “Apparently, he has his own hero.”

“You want to take him out?” Venom asked. 

“Something like that.” He sent a harsh glare to his ‘father’. “Neither of us will get the chance to get close to him otherwise.”

“So, what? Ambush him while one of us looks out for this stray gunman?” Venom clawed at the box in agitation. 

Carnage rolled his eyes. “Do you have a better idea?” 

/////

Peter Parker walked down the street wearily. The past two days had him on edge, what with being attacked and nearly raped twice and all. Anyone would be feeling paranoid. Peter was only feeling extra paranoid. It didn’t help that Venom knew who he was. And he couldn’t locate the symbiote via Spider-sense either. And walking through an old neighborhood wasn’t a great idea either. 

Normally, Peter would be web-slinging his way through the city, either to get somewhere or just to enjoy himself. And he was tired, so that didn’t help.

He hadn’t gotten a whole lot of sleep the night before, too worried that at any moment Venom or Carnage would sneak through his bedroom window. He knew he could at least kick both their asses if one did show up. But only one at a time. He was screwed if they teamed up. Thank God they hated each other. 

Speaking of his attackers, the brunette also wished he could thank his impromptu rescuer. He wanted to know who it was, but couldn’t think of anyone he knew of that used a gun. It was kind of saddening. 

Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair. He couldn’t get his mind straight, his thoughts all a jumble, but still focused somehow. He was almost afraid to put the suit on. He didn’t want to be Spiderman today. Or tomorrow. Or the next day, until Venom and Carnage got whatever was going on out of their systems so that he wouldn’t have to deal with it. 

Too bad his prayers weren’t heard, because at that moment there was a loud screech of tires a few blocks ahead. Instinct kicked in and Peter darted into the nearest alley, changing in record time and swinging off. 

It turned out to be a minor robbery, a couple of masked men breaking into a general store to get some fast cash. They were speeding down the road when Spiderman caught them, landing on the hood of the car. He punched through the windshield, grabbing the wheel and jerking it roughly, the car going into a wild spin. It had the desired effect, the criminal slamming on the breaks while his accomplice hurried out of the car. Spiderman shot a web at him, the stuff wrapping around the man’s legs and tripping him. 

Spiderman dealt with them quickly, leaving the two tied up on the trunk of the car for the police, who were on their way. Peter swung away when they arrived, landing cleanly on a tall building above the alley where he had left his clothes. He crouched on the ledge to watch the police arrest the two criminals. He didn’t notice the shadow creeping up behind him until it was too late. 

Peter let out a yelp as he was yanked back roughly, landing on his back with his arms spread. Venom hovered over him menacingly, smiling wide. Peter tried hard to swallow his fear, sitting and raising an arm to attack the symbiote. 

He wasn’t counting on Carnage moving behind him and capturing his arms in his own. “Now you’re working together!” the brunette cried. Carnage snickered as he tied Peter’s hands together with his own webbing. “This is just not my week!” The Spider tried so hard to free himself, kicking his legs and squirming as much as possible. His worst fear had come true.

Venom crouched down and tied his ankles together before sitting on his legs in an effort to keep the hero still. Peter froze in fear, honest to God fear. But Venom ignored him, instead turning to the red symbiote. 

“You look out for the gunner,” he ordered darkly. “I saw him first.”

Carnage grumbled, letting go of Spiderman after placing a kiss on his neck. He got up and went to the edge of the roof unwillingly to play lookout, trying with all his might to ignore what was happening behind him. 

“Venom,” Spiderman started, trying to scoot away from the monster, “Don’t do this. You’ll regret it later!”

Venom laughed, crawling over the Spider to straddle him, grabbing his arm to keep him from moving farther away. “No, little Spider. I don’t think I will.” He leaned down, tongue lolling out to lick up Peter’s covered chest to his neck. “You see, I’ve wanted you for a while now,” he explained. 

Peter felt tears prickle in the corners of his eyes as he was flipped over, finding himself in a similar position as two days ago. And this time, he didn’t think his unknown savior would be able to help him. After all, there was both Venom and Carnage to deal with this time. 

A wet, slimy tongue trailed down his back and over his ass, Venom’s hips bumping Peter’s a few times. Peter whimpered, still struggling to free his wrists, trying to ignore the bulge Venom kept rubbing against him. He was vaguely aware of Carnage pacing the perimeter of the rooftop, half hoping the younger symbiote would get jealous and start a fight with the other, if only to stall his fate a few more minutes.

The black and white symbiote was just pulling the bottom of his suit down when there was a sudden loud click in the air. Peter tilted his head forward, a pair of black and red boots filling his vision. He trailed his eyes up the rather well-muscled, red-clad legs, but could see no more. Although, he had a pretty good idea of whom it was. 

“Bang,” the stranger said. 

Peter turned his head to look at Venom. There was a pistol pointed at his face and the symbiote’s eyes were wide. He obviously had not expected Spiderman’s savior to appear out of nowhere (literally) and shove a gun in his face. Carnage was going to die. 

“Why don’t you be a good boy and let Spidey go, hmm? That way I don’t get blood all over his suit and he yells at me.” Peter dropped his head to the ground, a sigh of relief escaping him. He could deal with this guy just for today, since he was saving him and all.

Venom snarled, but slowly backed off of Spiderman. Peter remained where he was since he still couldn’t really go anywhere. 

“Why do you care what happens to him?” Venom demanded petulantly. “You’re a mercenary; you don’t care what happens to people.”

“I don’t care about what happens to my targets,” Deadpool corrected. He waved his gun flippantly, not noticing the other symbiote behind him. “Although, I don’t usually care what happens to anybody else either. Hence why I’m currently pointing a gun at your face. And man, is that one ugly face!”

“Behind you, Deadpool,” Peter mumbled. 

Carnage leapt forward, claws outstretched, and made to grab the mercenary, but instead groped at nothing as Deadpool suddenly disappeared. Carnage was kicked from behind, tumbling forward next to Venom. There was another click as Deadpool cocked his gun again, once more standing in front of the two symbiotes and Peter. 

“Man, you guys suck at the ambushing thing! I was watching you the whole time you were up here. And when you were planning this! Don’t you guys have a Spidey-sense for these things or something? Or were you just too occupied?” He looked down at the superhero at his feet. “Damn, Spidey, you’re not looking too good,” he stated.

Spiderman just sighed. “Just get me outta here…” he mumbled. He was not expecting to be suddenly lifted off the ground and thrown over Deadpool’s shoulder. 

“No problem, buddy,” said Deadpool cheerfully. He kept his gun trained on the villains. “Always happy to help a friend in need!”

“We’re not friends,” stated the hero. “And just untie me! I can walk, dammit!” He wished he could at least hit the back of the mercenary’s head.

Deadpool just smiled happily, backing away from the symbiotes slowly. “No can do, buddy. That’s not how this story’s gonna go. And your ass just looks so nice out of the corner of my eye!”

“What?!” Peter blushed.

Venom and Carnage both growled in a jealous rage, charging at Deadpool and Spiderman. Deadpool just teleported away from them.


	2. No Punching Aloud in the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the do.

They arrived in a seedy little hotel room, Deadpool dropping Spiderman on the bed, not bothering to untie him.

“Ah, home sweet home!” the merc cheered. He stretched on an old chair, legs stretched, ankles crossed, and hands behind his head. He stared at the writhing spider on the bed. “What up, Spidey, baby? I haven’t seen you since Hit Monkey put a price on my head! How ya been?”

Spiderman glared. “I’d be much better once you untie me, idiot!”

“Hey, hey, now! No need to get hostile!” He waved his hands defensively. “I just saved you from Creep 1 and Creep 2. Again. So show some respect!”

Peter stopped moving. “So you were the one that saved me the past couple of days…”

“Righty-O!” A smile could be made out under Deadpool’s cowl. 

The superhero’s eyes narrowed. “What’s the catch? You’re not one to save people.”

“Aw, come on, Spidey!” The mercenary stood, making his way to the bed and kneeling down in front of Peter. His hands were laced in front of him on the bed’s surface. “How do you know I’m not a good guy now? Last time I saw you, I wanted to be good. How do you know I haven’t achieved it?”

The glare sent Deadpool’s way sent shivers down the loud-mouth’s spine. Actually, he was starting to feel a little tingly right about now…

“Because,” started the hero, “you would have untied me by now.”

Wade blinked. “Oh, yeah…”

“Now untie me, dammit!” Spiderman’s struggles started up again. 

Wilson got up and sat down on the bed. “But I like seeing you struggling and writhing in those tight pants.” 

When Peter felt a hand on his thigh, his attempts to get free stopped completely. “Oh, god,” he mumbled. “Not you, too.” His face was heating up under his mask. “Alright, Wilson. What do you want? You never just do something for nothing.”

“What do I want?” Wade removed his hand – to which Peter sighed in relief – and placed it on his chin, as if contemplating philosophy. “What do I want? Hmm…” 

“Wilson…” the Spider warned. 

“I want a million dollars,” stated the loud-mouth. “I want a new set of katanas. I also seem to be out of C-4 again, so I want that, too.” He ticked the items off his fingers as he said them, while the bound hero just rolled his eyes.

“Wilson.”

“Wait, wait, I’m not done!” He held up a finger to Spiderman’s face. “I want a cat to keep me company on those days when I start feeling depressed. I want a rocket launcher, because I don’t seem to own one of those just yet. I would also like that girl at the café down the street to call me and maybe possibly if I’m lucky go out for ice cream some time. Oh, and I seem to be out of milk…”

Spiderman sighed, resting his head down on the soft but questionable comforter. 

“But mostly, at least for right now,” Deadpool continued. Peter jumped when he felt warm breath on his ear through his mask, jerking his head to the side. He had to wonder when Wilson had moved the bottom half up over his mouth. There was also the question of when he had gotten so close. “I want you.” And then he was biting Peter’s ear through the mask. 

“Ah!” The hero jumped a foot in the air, his struggles renewed as he tried to get away. “What the hell?! Wilson, back off!”

The mercenary didn’t hear him or just completely ignored him (Peter was going with the latter), using his teeth to lift the bottom of Parker’s mask up over his mouth. Wilson’s hands trailed up and down the younger man’s sides, sending shivers and goose bumps up and down his body. 

“D-Deadpool,” Peter stuttered, “w-what are you doing?” This was just a little too familiar.

“Probably annoying you,” Wilson mumbled. He nipped at the Spider’s earlobe, making the kid’s breath hitch, before kissing it. He then started trailing small kisses down the younger man’s neck. “You’ll start to enjoy this eventually anyway, I think. That’s usually how these things go.” 

The superhero shivered when he felt his shirt being lifted up, shivering when Wade’s gloved hands roved over his back. “Deadpool, I-I think you sh-should stop…”

“Why would I do that?” The merc asked stupidly. “And why aren’t you calling me Wilson still? I liked that better.”

Peter gulped. “T-then I’ll be sure to keep calling you Deadpool.” He tried to wiggle away from the mouth’s wandering hands.

Sudden dread filled Spiderman as he watched Wilson’s mouth tilt up in a smirk. “Oh, so you’re going to make this interesting for me then.” Peter wasn’t sure if he should be fearful or excited for what was to come. “I knew there was a reason I liked you so much.”

The young hero yelped, his reply swallowed down by Wilson’s mangled mouth against his own. His first thought about it would have been how weird it felt. The merc’s chin brushed lightly against Peter’s as they kissed and the scar tissue he felt there wasn’t unpleasant per says, just… weird. The kiss itself was definitely not unpleasant, much to Parker’s surprise. Wade nipped his bottom lip, making Peter yelp, providing Wilson with the means of entering his mouth. He moaned, finally getting to taste the warm, moist cavern that was the Spiderman’s mouth, running his tongue over every surface it could get to. 

He was able to force a moan out of Peter as his hands trailed higher up the younger man’s chest to pinch his nipples, his suit’s shirt riding up to bunch under his arms. Wade smirked to himself, coaxing Peter’s tongue to play with his, making the boy moan again. Their tongues dueled for a bit before Wade realized that Peter didn’t have a healing factor and needed to breathe. He pulled away, licking his lips. 

Peter sucked in a breath, panting heavily and looking anywhere but at the mercenary. He would not admit that he liked that kiss. He refused to admit it. Although, it was much better than anything Venom or Carnage could have done. 

“Why are you doing this?” the brunette wondered aloud. His face was completely red and he hoped to high heaven that Deadpool couldn’t tell do to his mask still covering most of his face. He yelped when he was suddenly rolled over onto his back, his bound hands trapped underneath him. 

Deadpool loomed over him, smirk still in place. “Because you’re adorable. And if the lady writing this story is going to make me want guys, then she better hook me up with a cute one, or else she’s gonna have a nasty wake up call.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

Deadpool’s gloved hand patted his cheek. “Don’t worry your pretty li’l’ tushy over it. Point is, I like you, I don’t really care if you like me, and I saved you from those assholes that were gonna rape you. I can assure you that I am a lot gentler than they ever will be.”

“That does not mean I want to have sex with you!” Spiderman raged. 

Wilson continued to smirk, leaning down with hands pinned on either side of Peter’s head. “Not your call.” And with that, he kissed him again, muffling the younger man’s complaints. 

Peter tried to jerk his head to the side to get Wilson’s mouth away from him, only for it to prove unsuccessful. Wade used one hand to hold Peter’s head in place while the other went to Peter’s stomach and ran lightly up and down his torso. Wilson was teasing him; he knew that, even as the man pushed his tongue in Peter’s mouth. Wade’s thumb rubbed his cheek lightly, trailing his other hand up to the hero’s chest and rubbing lightly over Peter’s nipples. The superhero moaned, arching up to the touch as Wilson pinched one softly. 

“I got you moaning for me already…” Wilson mumbled against Peter’s lips. “That didn’t take too long.” He kissed his chin, trailing small licks and nibbles down to his throat, pulling the neck of the suit down a little bit to bite Peter’s Adam’s apple. Peter’s breath hitched and his hips bucked against his brain’s demands. 

Wade suddenly stopped, pulling away to stare down at the younger man. He could tell Peter was flushed completely red. He turned around to take in Peter’s lower half. He blinked. When he looked back at Peter, the hero had his head turned away. 

“You’re enjoying this,” Deadpool stated blankly. “You’re actually enjoying this.”

Peter’s blush grew darker. “Yeah, so? I thought that’s what you wanted…”

“I didn’t think you would actually want more.” Wilson seemed to be in his own state of shock, unable to really comprehend this new development. He really should have expected it, and he knew this. 

“Well…” Peter squeezed his eyes closed, “I do. So are you gonna keep going or not?” 

Deadpool was frozen for all of three seconds before a wide smile lit up his scarred face. “Oh, hell yes.” Both hands then went to the younger’s chest, pinching and rolling his nipples, while Wilson smashed their mouths back together and drove his tongue in to meet Peter’s. 

This time, Peter wasn’t quite so unresponsive, his tongue meeting the merc’s without needing to be coaxed. As their tongues dueled, Deadpool continued to rub and pinch and pull on the hero’s nipples, eliciting wonderful little moans and whimpers from the boy underneath him. He trailed one hand down Peter’s well-earned abs, making him arch up before he got to the waistband of those tight pants. Deadpool’s own excitement was rising as well. He cupped Peter’s growing hard-on. 

Spiderman moaned, his hips thrusting up and trying to grind into the loud-mouth’s hand. Wilson just rubbed it lightly. Peter growled and pulled away from the kiss. 

“Stop teasing, Deadpool,” he murmured, breath hitching once more when Wilson grabbed him a little more roughly. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Deadpool waved a finger in Spidey’s face. “I thought I told you not to call me that.” He leaned down farther so he could nip once more at Peter’s earlobe. “Come on, Spidey, say it.”

Peter moaned, trying so very hard not to give in, biting his lip to keep from saying anything. He was able to hold off for a good while before Wade bit his ear at the same time that he tugged on his erection. “Wilson – Ah!”

He could feel Wade’s smirk against his cheek. “Good boy.”

Peter growled. “Oh, just get on with – AH!” He was so not expecting Wilson to shove his hand down his pants – gloves still on – and start tugging at his member roughly. Peter clenched his eyes shut, mouth open as he moaned. “Oh… Fuck…”

“You really like this…” Wade mumbled. He was studying Peter’s face as he jacked him off, noting the little twitches of his mouth and chin and the twitches of his eyes behind the mask. He wished he could remove it so he could see what the kid really looked like, but he knew that Spidey would throw a hissy fit. Oh, well. He still wasn’t complaining. 

The young hero thrust up after a particularly hard tug, eyes opening to see the merc staring down at him. He, too, almost wished they would remove their masks, but knew that his own mind would gain a new sense of paranoia if they did. So for the sake of his own sanity, he just enjoyed the special treatment Deadpool was giving him. 

When Wilson’s hand suddenly stopped, Peter let a pathetic, albeit adorable, whine escape his throat. “Why… why did you s-stop?”

Wilson stared down at him again for a moment or two before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “If I untie you, will you promise not to kick, punch, castrate, mutilate or hurt me in any other horribly painful ways?” He tried to smile sweetly. 

Spiderman just stared up at him blankly for a second before nodding. “I promise not to hurt you at all if you untie me. But can you do it quickly, please? My arms kind of hurt.”

Deadpool ‘whooped,’ quickly hopping off the bed to grab a rather large hunting knife off of the table on the other side of the room and bounding back to start working on the pseudo-webbing on Spidey’s ankles. When he got up, Peter was able to catch a quick glimpse of Deadpool’s rather large erection. His fears from before were starting to resurface a little. 

“I need you to roll over again, Spider-babe.” Wade’s voice jarred him from those thoughts. 

“Uh… right…” Peter did as he was asked, blushing heavily when a hand smoothed over his still spandex covered ass. 

“Damn, you’re hot…” Wade mumbled. Peter’s blush deepened. That same hand squeezed the globe it held. “You have no idea how good you look right now. Or how much I wanna fuck you. Man, I wanna fuck you so badly…”

“Uh, Wilson? M-my hands?” 

That seemed to snap him out of it for a moment. “Oh, yeah…” He carefully placed the blade between Peter’s hands, easily cutting through the red pseudo-webbing and throwing it on the floor with the black stuff. The younger man brought his hands in front of him to rub his wrists. He made a move to roll back over, but one hand kept his chest pinned while the other grabbed his hip and jerked it up roughly in the air. Peter yelped. 

“What…” He felt Deadpool rubbing his ass with one hand and turned to see what the merc was doing. 

Wilson pulled off one glove with his teeth as he groped the trapped Spider. He smirked down at Peter, thrusting his still clothed hips against Peter’s. Peter moaned and Deadpool could not wait to hear more of those sweet noises. 

“God, you are so hot. Why are you so hot?” he mumbled as he pulled down the bottom half of Peter’s suit. Peter was blushing heavily, not quite sure how to answer the merc or if he was supposed to at all. He settled for a yelp when a hard smack was delivered to his ass. 

Deadpool chuckled. “We’re getting to the good part now.”

“Then hurry up and get on with it,” Peter groaned. He sighed, shivering a little when a hot tongue trailed over one cheek.

“Patience, kid,” said Wade. There was a small pop in the air as he opened a bottle of lube. Peter wondered where he got it. He instead buried his face in his arms. “Haven’t you ever heard of foreplay?”

Peter refused to answer. 

The mercenary smirked, not really expecting one or caring for that matter. He visibly saw Peter’s body tense when he placed his gloveless and lube-covered finger at the hero’s entrance, spreading his cheeks with his still gloved hand. “I’m telling you right now that you’re gonna want to relax, kid.” He waited for Peter’s body to loosen up, circling his finger around the puckered hole before pushing it in all the way. 

Peter sucked in a heavy breath, his body tensing once more. He had not been expecting that. He clenched his fists and bit the sheets, tears welling in his eyes. He was so grateful that Wilson decided not to continue for the moment, instead letting the kid get used to it. When the sheet finally fell out of Peter’s mouth, the merc pulled his finger back out, pushing it back in slowly and repeating. He worked it slowly, waiting until Peter’s gasps became moans before he decided to put in a second finger, lubing that one up a bit more than the last one. Peter was just so damn tight! His cock twitched at the very idea of being buried in that same tight heat.

Wade started up a scissoring motion, smiling when Peter started to thrust back to meet his fingers. He pulled them out to the tips before ramming them back in, smile turning to a devious smirk when Peter screamed and threw his head back. Well, he must have done something right, then. 

“Oh, god, more!” Peter cried

He repeated this action a few more times, each time buried knuckles deep in that warmth and sending spasms of pleasure up and down Peter’s spine. Eventually, Wilson couldn’t take it anymore and removed his fingers, shivering when Peter whined at the loss.

“You’re so eager, aren’t ya?” taunted Wade as he pulled his pants down. He sighed as he took his cock in hand and lubed it up; wanting to make sure that he wouldn’t hurt his Spider. 

“F-fuck, Wade, just get on with it…” mumbled Peter, head buried in his arms once more, cheeks burning. 

Wade smirked. “As you wish.” And he thrust all the way in that tight heat, buried to the hilt. He let out a long moan, accompanied by his Spider’s scream as he apparently hit his prostate right on. Wilson tried to keep himself still to let the Spider adjust, but it was just so hard and he lightly bumped his hips forward. Peter’s breath hitched and he let out a moan that rivaled his earlier screams. “G-god, you are so fucking tight…” Wilson muttered. 

“J-just… move…” Peter was able to stutter out. He thrust his hips back to meet the merc’s.

As soon as he was given the okay, Wade pulled out before thrusting back in, making Peter scream once more. He shivered in pleasure and let out his own moans as he rammed his hips in and out of that tight heat, picking up speed as he went. 

Peter felt pain and pleasure shoot up his spine as he was fucked, not caring in the least that he probably looked like a whore to anyone who was looking in on them. But right now, he really didn’t care. This felt so much better than anything he had ever done with Mary-Jane and they had never gotten this far. Who knew Deadpool, the Merc with the Mouth, would be this good at sex?

“F-fuck, Wade… More!” 

“Oh, yea… You really like this…” Deadpool did as he was told, speeding up his thrusts and reaching under Peter to tug at his member once more. Peter moaned loudly, Wilson tugging a little faster. “Come on, Spidey… Come for Deadpool…”

With a particularly hard tug to his member and another thrust to that wonderful bundle of nerves, Peter screamed, the merc’s name falling unfinished from his lips as he writhed and moaned, cum shooting down onto the sheets below.

“Oh, f-fuck…” Wilson moaned, the walls around his shaft tightening impossibly so, and bringing him to his own release with just a few more thrusts. 

He let go of Peter’s hips, the hero falling beneath him. Deadpool flopped down on the space next to him. They lied there panting, neither even bothering to fix their costumes. 

Wilson was the first to move, rolling onto his side to face the worn superhero. “So was that good for you, too?” Peter managed a dry laugh, his throat sore from all the screaming. Wilson chuckled as well. He then dove forward to claim those sweet lips once more.

Peter smiled, this time happily letting his tongue tangle with Wilson’s. They just lied there and kissed for a few minutes, nothing in the world but the two of them, no villains to bother them, no hits to take; just Deadpool and Spiderman, lying in a bed and sharing soft kisses. 

When they pulled away to breathe, Spiderman smiled sweetly at his (friend? Lover? Fuckbuddy?) before suddenly punching Wilson in the face, a nice crack heard throughout the hotel room. 

“AH! Fuck! What the hell was that for?!” Wilson shouted. Both hands cupped his broken nose, trying to stop the bleeding as well as put it back in place. “Jesus, fuck! Really, what was that for?!”

Spiderman just lay curled up next to him; sweet smile on his face, his hands pressed together under his head. “That was for not untying me,” he simply stated.

Deadpool stared at him incredulously. “What? But you said you wouldn’t hit me after I untied you!” There was another crack as he managed to pop his bones back into place. 

“You never said anything about after the fact,” Spidey said with a smile, still looking innocent as ever.

Wade stared at him. Then he deflated. “You have a point.” He perked up again. “So are we gonna do this thing again?”

Peter rolled onto his back, lifting his hips to pull his pants up, not noticing the hungry look on the merc’s face. “Maybe. If you’re a good boy.” He pulled his shirt down next.

He was not expecting Wilson to wrap his arms around him and pull him in to snuggle. “Oh, I can be a very good boy,” the merc mumbled against Peter’s lips before kissing them softly. 

The superhero smirked. “You’ll just have to prove it then.”

Wade pouted. “Well, I guess if you ever need help with Creep 1 and Creep 2, you know who to call then.” 

Peter laughed, kissing the loud-mouth once more.


End file.
